Girl Problems Already?
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Six year old Hugo can't sleep because he has one very special girl on his mind.


**Girl Problems...Already!?**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Hugo can't sleep because he has one very special girl on his mind.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Daddy?" a voice asked as my shoulder was shaken lightly, "Daddy? Wake up."

I peeked an eye open to find my six year old son, Hugo, dressed in his pajamas with an exasperated look on his face, "What's wrong, Hugh?" I asked as I pushed myself up on one elbow, "Bad dream?"

"No, because I can't sleep." my son told me looking frustrated, "Can I tell you something Daddy?"

"Sure. Yeah." I told him as I tried to keep my eyes open. I had just gotten back from a two week mission in Whales ago and I was exhausted. I patted the bed, telling him to climb up. He scrambled up onto the bed and cuddled up next to me.

"I just can't get her out of my mind. She is just so pretty. I like her red hair and her brown eyes and she has really cute freckles on her nose. And I like it when she laughs and I like her smile. I really really love her. We're gonna get married. And we're gonna have lots of babies." I blinked a few times. I was diffidently awake now.

"Hugo? What are you talking about?" I cut him off as I looked down at my son. He was having girl problems? Already!? My baby boy was to young to be having these types of issues with girls.

"I can't stop thinking about her. How do I get her out of my head?" he asked.

"Who can you not stop thinking about?" I asked exasperated. Hugo looked up at me with a look that I saw Hermione wear often. It was the look that said, '_Are you really that daft?_'.

"Aunt Ginny." he told me.

I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth open slightly. My son had a crush on my sister. My _six year old _son wanted to marry my sister who was not only _married_ already, but also had 3 _kids_ with my best friend. A picture of Ginny in a wedding dress and my son in a tux standing at the alter together came to my mind and I had to control my laughter.

"Uh, buddy. Don't you think Aunt Ginny is a little old for you?" I asked trying to hide my smile.

Hugo wasn't phased however, "I like older women." I rolled my eyes.

"But, Hugo you're only six." I told him, "I don't think your Aunt Ginny wants to marry a little guy like you."

"Well, of course, we can't get married right now. But, in a couple months, I'll be seven and then I'll be old enough.

"Hugh, seven years old can't get married." I told him.

"How old do you have to be then?"

"17, at least."

"Okay, then when I'm 17 we'll get married."

"Hugo, I don't think Aunt Ginny wants to marry you." I told him bluntly as I rubbed his back. His eyes got big and turned sad.

"Why?" he asked shakily.

"Well for one, Hugo, she's your Aunt. And Aunt's can't marry their nephews."

"Why?"

"Because-" I stopped not wanting to really explain what incest was to my six year old, "You find out when your older."

"Okay, then, why else?"

"Two, she's already married, buddy. And you can't get married twice." Well, actually you could, but I didn't feel like explaining all of that to my son right now either.

"To who?" he asked.

"To Uncle Harry." I reminded him.  
"Oh, him. He'll have to kick the bucket someday, right?" Hugo sounded so confident saying this.

"Hugo Arthur Weasley." I scolded trying not to sound like I found this whole thing funny.

"What?"

"That's not a nice thing to say. Besides, you like Uncle Harry."

"I do like Uncle Harry, but he is old." Hugo told me.

"Uncle Harry and I are the same age. Do you think I'm old?" I asked.

Hugo thought for a minute, "Kinda?"

I sighed, "You know Hugo, maybe you should talk to Mummy about this in the morning."

"I already did."

"And what did she say?"

"To talk to you about it."

**THE END**

**A/N: (**Okay, so I think it is kind of rushed, but I thought this would be a cute father/son bonding fluff fic. The plotbunny came and raided my mind in the middle of the night last night and I have been dying to write this fic ever since then. I know it's pretty silly and kind of out of left field, but...actually there's no buts, I had to write it. So, R&R and check out my other stories. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
